Wager Rygor
}} One Hit Rygor, or commonly known as Wager, is a infamous pirate that leads the entire Strike Fleet, several ships in his command. 'The Strike Pirates are known to be ruthless throughout the , but their captain is far more ferocious than just killing civilians. Wager Rygor is the current leader of the mysterious Dark D. group, which used to be lead by Alburna D. Bryan. Rygor is one of the most scariest pirates, because of his personality to massacre citizens of large countries. Rygor's alias One Hit means that in battle, he fights his opponent's in his normal form, but when he gets close, he transforms into the Hebi Hebi no Mi Model Basilisk, killing them with a bite at the neck. Personality Rygor is a very selfish person and acts violent towards his friends and enemies alike. He sees the world as a " Prison" run by the . Rygor's behavior makes him known as the " Problem Leader" by all the Dark D. members. Rygor is almost the exact opposite of the former leader Alburna D. Bryan, but he is also kind to his own family. Rygor gets his behavior from all the pirates and marines he has killed while escaping from at the time he was a slave. He swore to slay all of the , which is the reason why he joined the Dark D. cult. The only friend he acts nice to is Blackmore Z., a young unknown woman. Their relationship is unknown. Background When he was only 12, the World Nobles bought him to Marijoa for slavery. There, Rygor experienced countless deaths and executions, watching as the nobles shot and executed slaves. Rygor worked very hard for them, not wanting to die and end up like the others. After 4 years, he ate a that appeared on the land, giving him the power to escape. When killing countless lives escaping the land, he was torn with rage and hatred for the nobles. Many people classified him as " The Monster Child" back when he was escaping the land of nobles. Returning to Drawin Canal, his homeland, he acted different in front of the citizens who once knew him as a nice kid. Rygor had gone from a happy and innocent child to a bloodthirsty killer. This is Rygor's background, about how he had escaped the holy land and changed. Devil fruit Wielding the type devil fruit, Snake Snake fruit, Basilisk model, Rygor is said to be the strongest fighter out of the members of Dark D., besides Alburna D. Bryan. This devil fruit allows him to transform into that of a giant snake, a Basilisk. Because of this fruit, Rygor developed poisonous venom over time in his snake form, allowing him to infect those he bite. Found in , Rygor ate the fruit as a young man in order to escape the land. Poison Infection Bite (ポイズン感染症)- Unleashes a poison bite, the person who gets bitten will have a 15% chance to survive in the next 2 minutes, unless that person has logia powers. Basilisk's Swarm (バジリスクの群れ)- A last resort that applies in beast form, a swarm of snakes comes out of Rygor's body and attacks any person or animal. The snakes will take a lot of stamina, but they have the 2nd most poisonous venom in the entire world. Abilities Although his abilities and strengths are not known, Rygor is one of the most powerful pirates in The Dark D., ranking as leader. As commander of the Strike Fleet, he reigns over a few islands in the . Rygor uses a small pistol when he is dealing with , and before killing them, he would say, " This is the pain of us slaves". When fighting, Rygor never uses his much, but Alburna D. Bryan states that his is near " Invincible". Most of Rygor's abilities are not known, because they bring bad memories. Rygor's crew is not known as well. The Strike Fleet The Strike fleet are a notorious fleet of pirates consisting of 8 ships. Led by Wager Rygor, the fleet only travels the North Blue, aiming to conquer islands and waging war against the North Blue citizens. Rygor is also a trader, as he pays money to buy slaves, then freeing them by giving them any , allowing them to fend for themselves. Most of the pirates of the Strike Fleet are former slaves, changed into powerful Haki or Devil Fruit users. The Strike Fleet are very similar to that of the , so most people call them the Miniature Revolutions. The fleet travels the North Blue to free people and save children, even though their behavior is very violent. Relationships Dalcastro Hendrix Rygor met Dalcastro Hendrix in Hendrix's country, where both of them discussed about Void and the occurring events that had happened throughout the . Hendrix id one of the leaders of Void, as Rygor is the leader of The Dark D.. When they met, they clashed, destroying the town. At the time, they were evenly matched and couldn't finished the battle. Rygor is still wondering to this day where Hendrix is and who would have won that fight. Alburna D. Bryan Rygor's last person he would want to get help from is Alburna D. Bryan, or he calls him Aluburn. The mysterious rivalry between them grew as Rygor first joined the Dark D. cult. Rygor's only determination in the group is to become leader. When 4 years had passed, most of the members of the cult had came up with a agreement someone was leaking information to the about their discoveries in the New World. Most blamed Bryan, who was too soft in battle and allowed Marine soldiers and World Government goons to escape. This gave Rygor his chance to rise up and become leader. Rygor himself sees Bryan as a new who doesn't like fighting. This doesn't mean he is stronger or anything, but their personalities are very similar. Rygor thinks Bryan isn't nice or anyhting at all. Weaknesses The most weakest point of Rygor is when he meets with other slaves or former slaves. The reason this counts as a weakness because whenever he sees one, he gets horrifying memories of himself. That would be the 3 seconds he could be called " Unguarded" and he will be defenseless. Another of his weaknesses is . Many enemies with strong Observation Haki have a chance of defeating him, because Rygor only trains his and doesn't train Observation. Even though people who have trained have the advantage, Rygor's Armament Haki and his Devil Fruit earns him the title of One Hit. The only real way to beat him is to have both types of Haki strong and balanced. History In the period when Rygor was in the custody of the Celestial Dragons, he established friendships with the others. The bonds didn't last long and his friends either died by pistols from the Celestial Dragons or hunger and tiredness. Most of these events changed Rygor from his kind heart to a cold one. Rygor is actually kind to a handful of people, which lets his crew know that Rygor may be harsh, but he won't let anything happen to his crew. Marijoa's Treasure I stared at the door, guarded by four soldiers, with several locks. Why is that room so heavily guarded? I was sweeping the floors, my thirst overcoming my movements and my breathing. St Francin was walking towards me. He had blonde hair and was one of the nice I met during my days here. At least, nice enough to give me food for my hard work, the others were cruel animals. " Thank you lord Francin, for yesterday," I said. He nodded, not saying too much to a Slave like me. He may be a little kinder than the others, but he was still a World Noble, and to him, trash is trash. Those of us are known as trash, people who aren't even fit to talk to them without permission. " Lord Francis, if you will wait a minute!" I shouted. Two guards quickly kicked me away, sending me back. The guards yelled a warning, and I watched as St Francin walked away without a glance at me. I had wanted to ask him about the door and why there were so many security. I kept cleaning the hall. Minutes later, my lord St Lardor appears and kicks me on the ground, the pain swelling through me. " Slave, work more harder, stop leaving dirt on the ground!" Lardor complained. He took out a gun and pointed at me. " You are still young and can become more useful, so I will leave you alive, but no food and water for three days!" he yelled. The guards with him grabbed me by the arms and took me into a room. " Gaaahhhh!" I shouted as they threw me on the ground. " I know that Francin keeps giving you food, but you slaves aren't even supposed to be given anything!" Lardor said, " oh, and before I forget, don't try anything on that locked door". I nodded before he walked out of the room.